gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic: The Quest for the Forgotten Treasure
is an episodic point-and-click graphic adventure video game developed by , published by Telltale Games and distributed by . The game is based on the franchise, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 2DS/3DS, Android and iOS on TBD. Synopsis Main plot Sonic hears of a legendary Egyptian treasure, however, so does Eggman and the Babylon Rogues. Now, he, Tails and Knuckles have to get it before the others do it. Subplot Amy and Sally encounter a plot by Sara the Skunk, with the help of Fang, Bean and Bark, to brainwash Mobius. As a result, they have to stop them before it's too late. Episodes Characters Main Main plot *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - the self-proclaimed "fastest thing alive" and the leader of the Freedom Fighters. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' - Sonic's twin-tailed sidekick/best friend and the smartest of the trio. *'Knuckles the Echidna' - Sonic's other best friend, the guardian of the Master Emerald and the strongest of the trio. Subplot *'Amy Rose' - TBD *'Princess Sally Acorn' - TBD **'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' - TBD *'Cream the Rabbit' - TBD Allies *'Antoine D'Coolette' - TBD *'Bunnie Rabbot' - TBD *'Rotor the Walrus' - TBD *'Sticks the Badger' - TBD *'Mina Mongoose' - TBD *'The Chaotix', consisting of: **'Vector the Crocodile' - the leader of the Chaotix who likes to solve cases in exchange of cash. **'Espio the Chameleon' - the Chaotix's second-in-command and a skilled ninja. **'Charmy Bee' - TBD **'Julie-Su the Echidna' - TBD **'Saffron Bee' - TBD *'Silver the Hedgehog' - TBD *'Blaze the Cat' - TBD *'Marine the Raccoon' - TBD *'Tikal the Echidna' - TBD *'Vanilla the Rabbit' - TBD Antagonists *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' - TBD **'Dr. Julian Snively' - TBD **'Orbot and Cubot' - TBD **'Metal Sonic' - TBD *'The Babylon Rogues', consisting of: **'Jet the Hawk' - TBD **'Wave the Swallow' - TBD **'Storm the Albatross' - TBD *'Shadow the Hedgehog' - TBD *'Rouge the Bat' - a treasure hunter obsessed with jewels and Knuckles' arch-rival. *'Scourge the Hedgehog' - TBD **'Fiona Fox' - Scourge's sidekick/love interest and Tails' arch-rival. *'Sara the Skunk' - TBD *'Fang the Sniper' - TBD **'Bean the Dynamite' - TBD **'Bark the Polar Bear' - TBD Voice cast (note: the voice cast is the same used on its co-productions with Warner Bros.) *Rob Paulsen as Sonic the Hedgehog, Antoine D'Coolette and Cubot *E.G. Daily as Miles "Tails" Prower *Jess Harnell as Knuckles the Echidna *Grey Griffin as Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat and Tikal the Echidna *Kath Soucie as Princess Sally Acorn, Nicole the Holo-Lynx and Vanilla the Rabbit *Tara Strong as Cream the Rabbit and Mina Mongoose *Candi Milo as Bunnie Rabbot *Tom Kenny as Rotor the Walrus *Nika Futterman as Sticks the Badger and Wave the Swallow *Kevin Michael Richardson as Vector the Crocodile *Rino Romano as Espio the Chameleon *Nancy Cartwright as Charmy Bee *Jessica DiCicco as Julie-Su the Echidna *Jennifer Hale as Saffron Bee *Yuri Lowenthal as Silver the Hedgehog *Cree Summer as Marine the Raccoon *Jim Cummings as Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Charlie Adler as Dr. Julian Snively *Jeff Bennett as Orbot *Corey Burton as Metal Sonic *Troy Baker as Jet the Hawk *Brad Garrett as Storm the Albatross *Sean Astin as Shadow the Hedgehog *Catherine Taber as Rouge the Bat *Charlie Schlatter as Scourge the Hedgehog *Mae Whitman as Fiona Fox *Malinda Kathleen Reese as Sara the Skunk *Mark Hamill as Fang the Sniper *Nolan North as Bean the Dynamite *Frank Welker as Bark the Polar Bear Gameplay Production Trivia *This is the first ever Telltale Games to ever get a PEGI 7 rating. *Unlike other Telltale games, some characters could betray you if you treat them too poorly. Category:Video games Category:Point-and-click Category:Adventure Category:Sega Category:Sonic Team Category:Telltale Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo 2DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Android Category:IOS Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas